campbloodfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Blood (Film)
Camp Blood is a 1999 American direct-to-video slasher film written and directed by Brad Sykes . It was followed by four official sequels and one unofficial film entitled Within the Woods. Camp Blood stars Jennifer Ritchkoff as a young woman who travels to a deserted camp with her friends, only to find themselves at the mercies of a killer clown. The film had a home video release in April 4, 2000 and was released to DVD in 2002. Plot A guide and a tourist are birdwatching in the shades of Camp Blackwood. They are suddenly attacked by a man wearing a boiler suit and clown mask with a machete. Two hunters come and discover the guide still alive. The clown then appears and murders all of them. The story then focuses on four campers, who are planning a trip to Camp Blackwood. On the way, they meet the madcap Bromley Thatcher. After a brief exchange that includes a warning from Thatcher - "I'm not talking about a ghost here boy, I'm talking about a man, a REAL man, and he's in those woods!" - the group head into Camp Blackwood, now known to the audience as 'Camp Blood'. In the woods, they meet their guide, a butch lesbian known as 'Harris'. After spending the day doing menial tasks such as collecting firewood and setting up camp, the group settle down into their respective tents to enjoy a session of late-night love making. The group awake in the morning to find the burnt-out carcass of Harris on the campfire (apparently murdered by the killer clown). The majority of the plot then revolves around the clown chasing the various characters through the woods and brutally murdering all of them but Tricia, who manages to run away from the clown. In attempting to escape the murderous clown, Tricia runs to her deceased boyfriend's automobile. At this point, she meets Thatcher, who attempts to aid the clown by hindering Tricia's escape. In the ensuing melee, Tricia hacks Thatcher to death with the clown's machete, and enters the car and runs over the clown, who is revealed to be Harris. Just as Tricia is driving away safely, the clown appears in the back seat and strangles Tricia into unconsciousness. When Tricia regains consciousness, she is in a mental asylum. After giving Tricia an injection, the 'doctors' depart from the room. It is at this point that Tricia hallucinates the clown entering the room. Cast * Jennifer Ritchkoff - Tricia Young * Michael Taylor - Steven Jessup/Doctor West * Tim Young - Jason Helman/Detective Hamlin * Bethany Zolt - Nicole Starry/Nurse * Courtney Taylor - Harris Stanley * Joseph Haggerty - Bromley Thatcher * Merideth O'Brien - Sally Brennan * Vinnie Bilancio - Victor Konenkamp * Ron Ford - Gus Franco * Tim Sullivan - George Guffy * Ivonne Armant - Mary Lou Maloney * Randy Rice - Nathan Cobb (Mary Lou's Lover) * Shemp Moseley - The Clown Body Count *'Photographers boyfriend': Impaled through the chest with machete. *'Female Photographer': Hacked up with machete. Actual death off camera. *'Hunter #1': Decapitated. *'Hunter #2': Killed with machete (off screen) *'Steve': Struck in the arm and head with machete. *'Nicole': Stabbed by accident by Jay with a knife in the stomach. *'Jay': Neck snapped. *'Thatcher': Hacked to death by machete after Tricia gets a hold of it. *'Harris': Takes a few machete blows and is then run over by a car. Taglines * Get ready for a bloody good time! * Wide open with nowhere to run. * It isn't just around the campifre. Category:Films